The Hokage's Husband
by 61394
Summary: for some it's love at first sight for others opposites attract is the rule that prevails for two shinobi from different villages and opposite sides of Orochimaru's invaision it's interesting and not your standard valentines day romance enjoy


Hello everyone 61394 here with a special story just for Valentine's Day with a twist on one of Fanfictions absolute favorite Naruto couples so without any delay my Valentines special

The Hokage's Husband

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Kankuro please put down the kid" Kankuro looked at me with an are you serious look on his purple painted face

"Konohamaru" a girl called out before two Konoha kunoichi ran onto the street followed by two little kids one in a red dress and pink hair

The other one could have passed as a guy she was wearing an orange off the shoulder jacket with a poofy white collar a black shirt orange pants and blue sandals she had blonde hair in a bob and her headband wrapped around her forehead blue eyes and whisker marks like some kind of cat

"Boss help me" the kid in Kankuro's arm said "put him down" the blonde said drawing a kunai "now"

"Konahi calm down" the pink haired kunoichi said in a soothing voice before she walked towards them

"Please could you put down the boy in your arms if he hurt you or your equipment we'll reimburse you"

I could see she was trying to be diplomatic but Kankuro was a hot head and wanted to deck the kid "no way girlie this kid needs to learn some manners and not to run into shinobi"

"You scrawny dicked big mouthed bully when I get through with you I'm gonna- the blonde kunoichis rant was interrupted by the pink haired one putting a hand over her mouth

"Konahi calm down I'm handling it"

"nuv goot enup" she replied with her mouth covered which probably meant not good enough

"Who are you calling scrawny dick you little harpy" Kankuro dropped the kid who ran behind the blonde and looked ready to use crow on the two

"See Konahi look he put the kid down now calm down already" the pink haired girl pleaded the blonde sighed and nodded "thank you" the girl said before removing her hand from her comrades mouth

"Hey make up boy you know what they say about people who carry big weapons" the blonde then made a gesture with her hand "it's because they're compensating for something"

I had to bite my cheek to keep myself from laughing at how red Kankuro's face turned if this were a cartoon steam would be coming out of his ear "that's it your dead brat"

Ok funs over now to intervene before my idiot brother gets our squad kicked out of the exams before I made my move however a kunai landed at my idiot brother's feet I looked up to see another Konoha ninja in the tree next to oh shit in the branch next to Gaara

"Sasuke Kun" the pink haired one said while Konahi groaned "ug I still don't see why you like him so much Sakura"

"My teammates may be annoying but I'm not going to stand by and let you fight them"

I rolled my eyes this guy didn't seem to have a high opinion on Kunoichi if my mother were still alive she'd have put him six feet under with minimal effort

"And you control your teammates Suna shinobi" I was shocked he sensed Gaara's presence the only reason I could do that is because Gaara was my little brother

Said brother appeared with his sand shunshin in between us and the Konoha ninja "Kankuro enough your disgracing Suna"

"What but Gaara- Gaara cut off with a glare "Be quiet or I'll kill you" Gaara then walked over to the pink haired one and bowed his head he must have been in a good mood

"My apologies Konoha san on my siblings disrespectful behavior" he said the pink haired one nodded "it's fine my friend is good at riling people up but why are Suna ninja here in our village"

"Easy we're in the Chunin exams" I said pulling out my passport the pink haired one nodded while Konahi looked confused

"What are the Chunin exams" she asked sweet kami how stupid was this girl

"Don't you know boss they're the tests you take to become a Chunin" the little kid said and she shook her head

"If you hadn't been informed about them then you're probably too weak to enter harpy brat" Kankuro said and I face palmed did my brother want to die

"I'll kick your ass for that one" Konahi said trying to rush him but her teammates and the little kid held her back "Konahi for the love of kami calm down he isn't worth it"

"Think about it loser sensei was called for a meeting and if foreign genin are in the village that means we might not have been recommended yet" the boy said emphasizing the word yet

I didn't think about that domestic genin were the last to be informed from what I saw with father that boy could be a problem later

"What's your name" Gaara asked apparently Gaara thought so too "Sasuke Sasuke Uchiha"

"I look forward to facing you in the exams Sasuke Uchiha Kankuro Reto let's go" I and Kankuro nodded and we turned to leave

"Oy red head what's your name" I heard Konahi yell Gaara turned "why do you want to know" my brother asked and the blonde smirked

"So I can add you to the list of asses I've kicked when I beat you" she said I laughed this girl was either very strong or very stupid

"I am Gaara and if you face me you will die" he said before we left for our hotel we had two days before the exams began after all

"The next match" Hayate said between coughs "Reto vs. Hitsuki Hyuga" Reto nodded and walked down

"Good luck Hitsuki kick that Suna guy's ass" Konahi said to a blue haired boy slightly taller than her wearing a cream colored t shirt over a long sleeved blue one black pants and sandals his headband wrapped around his arm the boy nodded and walked down to face Reto

"Begin" Hayate called

The veins around Hitsuki's eyes bulged showing he had activated his clans Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan

Reto bit his thumb and wiped the blood against the inside of his arm in a poof of smoke a three foot wooden staff appeared in his hand

"So what's that girl to you I mean you cheered when she beat your teammate she your girlfriend or something" Reto said Hitsuki blushed and shook his head

"Trying to psych me out won't work" Hitsuki said before charging forward sending a palm strike at Reto who blocked it with his staff Hitsuki kept up the attack striking in an elaborate and beautiful pattern but his attacks were all parried by Reto

"Now I've got you" Hitsuki calmly said before entering a deep horse stance "eight trigrams" he called before unleashing a fast barrage of strikes at Reto "Hornets barrage"

Reto couldn't keep up with all of the attacks and was sent back Hitsuki hit him with one final strike to the heart before he went up in a poof of smoke

"A shadow clone but how" Hitsuki asked before he was hit from behind by a blade of wind Hitsuki rolled with the attack but was then hit from another direction

Then another and another and another until Hitsuki was bleeding from dozens of cuts and gashes and panting "how are you doing this" he said to Reto

Reto smirked and holding his staff which at the top opened letting out a scythe blade made of white canvas "The Byakugan is a strong Kekkei Genkai but if you stay out it's range your blind"

Reto held his scythe "wind style beheading wind" he shouted swinging it sending a blade of wind flying towards Hitsuki the Hyuga crossed his arms over his chest to block the worst of it but was sent flying

"Winner of the match Reto of Suna"

Konahi clenched the railing and growled as Reto smirked down over her classmate and left him bleeding on the floor "That bastard I'll kick his ass" she swore and she never went back on a promise believe it

"Kakashi sensei how did he do that" Sakura asked "I never saw a weapon like that before"

"That was a Kukikama it's a legendary weapon wielded by the first Kazekage in his hands it supposedly could cut mountains"

"Mountains really" Sakura asked Konahi rolled her eyes old war stories got exaggerated all the time to make them sound more cooler or like something was harder old man Hokage told her that

"yep Konahi if you fight him be careful" Kakashi sensei warned Konahi nodded if she was going to kick that Reto guy's butt she would need something for long range like Sasuke's fireball jutsu

Konahi shuddered she might have to ask the teme for help **IF **she did that she would need to wash her mouth out with soap lots and lots of soap

The chakra and killing intent was so strong I couldn't keep standing my wounds from Sasuke didn't help my resolve to keep standing either

What the hell was Konahi Uzumaki first she beat that Hyuga prodigy with a cloak of red chakra then she followed my team and Sasuke and actually began to fight my brother

Gaara even caught her with his sand coffin but she broke out by summoning a giant toad seeing the giant amphibian Gaara began to madly laugh

"Yes yes yes Konahi Uzumaki when I kill you my existence will be proven forever" sand began to flow around my baby brother taking the shape of the ichibi Shukaku

"Now you shall die" Gaara said putting himself to sleep and Shukaku awoke and the two giant creatures began to battle with each other

"Damn it I've got to get out of here" I pushed my self back onto my feet using the tree as support but I couldn't keep standing and I fell out of the tree caught in wooden arms

"Reto Reto are you alright" I heard Kankuro say before he landed next to me I groaned "Do I look alright to you idiot Gaara unleashed Shukaku"

"Oh my kami" Kankuro said with his mouth open in shock "that can't be what I think it is can it"

I just told him what it was the ichibi was fighting a giant-

"HOLY FREAKING SHIT" I shout in surprise seeing what my brother was fighting what was the Kyuubi doing here and where did the toad go

"The Kyuubi of all the things in the world it had to be the Kyuubi" Kankuro said helping me up and leaping back before a drilling air bullet cut up the ground where we were standing

The Kyuubi bit down on Shukaku's shoulder and Konahi leapt off the fox and punched Gaara in the face sending him flying without his jinchuriki Shukaku's form destabilized and turned into sand

I pushed myself off Kankuro and leapt toward Gaara I promised mom I'd look out for him and I knew she didn't want Gaara to die on a stupid mission like this

I landed on the ground the only thing keeping me up was the stupid foxes chakra I'd have to thank him later assuming it was a him I didn't really know

"No no stay away from me I won't let my existence end" Gaara shouted fear in his eyes

"Shut up I'm not going to kill you" giving him a kick in his stomach what I said I wasn't going to kill him I never said I wouldn't kick him he hurt Sakura and Teme

"It's painful isn't it being alone" I said sitting down beside him "me and you we're not that different Gaara"

"You're like me a jinchuriki" Gaara said Jinchuriki power of human sacrifice it's fitting "yeah I'm like you the Kyuubi"

"Why aren't you like me then" I smiled remembering Sakura Iruka Sensei and my friends

"heh believe me I came pretty close to being like you but I didn't I made friends they saved me from being like you"

Gaara looked up at me "how do I make these bonds" I smiled "pretty easy I mean you already have your siblings your brothers they care about you Kami knows why"

"Gaara" Reto said leaping besides his brother his Kukikama in hand I smirked and got up "you can take him Reto" I said walking away from Gaara

I leapt to the side dodging the puppet from the other one Kajuro or something like that "Kankuro Reto" Gaara said "stand down"

Reto looked at Gaara like he said the unthinkable "let's go home" Reto nodded and scooped up Gaara his green eyes met my blue "thank you" he said before he and Kankuro leapt off

I didn't see her again for years since that day when I did she went from being a tom boy to being a goddess so kind so beautiful so powerful

Now I was fighting in a war to protect her to protect the world from Madara Uchiha and his ultimate weapon the first Biju the Juubi fighting against the reanimated third Raikage Tygep

"Strike me with your strongest wind style jutsu it is the only way to defeat me" the Raikage said surrounded in lightning style armor

I spun my Kukikama around before letting it rest against my shoulders "you got it" I charged forward

"Wind style cardinal wind beheading" I swung my Kukikama letting loose a blade of wind that became four that hit the Raikage one after another I leapt into the air

"Wind style final beheading" I swung my weapon in a downwards swing sending my strongest jutsu at the Raikage the blade cut through his armor and sent him flying across the desert

I landed in a kneel and turned to the fourth division "don't just stand around seal him before he recovers" the sealers nodded and rushed forward I stood up holding onto my Kukikama tightly

"Nice work it would be troublesome to expect any less from the brother of the Kazekage" Shikamaru Nara said walking towards me smoking one of his cigarettes I get wanting to honor your sensei but smoke those things somewhere else

"You're not too bad yourself little boy" I teased him with the same nickname I've called him since our fight in the Chunin exams three years ago

"Where's Gengetsu" I asked and he pointed to a triangle shaped mound of earth "sealed off where's Tygep" he asked

"Hopefully we sealed him in time I hit him with a final beheading" I smelled the change in the ozone before I heard the screaming before I saw the lightning arc through the air killing three sealers

"Troublesome Raikage" Shikamaru said and I agreed as the third Raikage walked towards us with lightning chakra around his fingers

"The hell stab jutsu" an older Kumo ninja said "the great spear of Kumo prepare defenses and quickly"

"You heard the man" I shouted "form an earth wall now" ninja nodded and created a wall of earth the wall was then hardened by a lava style jutsu from the older kumo ninja

"on my command strike him with long range jutsu" I ordered

"No way" a Konoha shinobi said with twenty other ninjas"we know where he's coming so we'll rush him"

"No you fools don't" the older shinobi said but it was too late Tygep had burst through the wall and the twenty ninja's had charged to their deaths they were dead in seconds

"Impossible this guy can't be human" I said this man had dispatched twenty men in as many seconds "it's dead so he had to of been beaten before"

"Rasengan" a familiar voice called hitting Tygep with the jutsu of the fourth hokage before Konahi Uzumaki appeared on the battlefield surrounded in a glowing aura of chakra

While I wanted to tell her she looked beautiful she was also being an_** idiot**_ and showing up where she could be captured "Are you insane" I shouted at her "you could be captured"

Konahi turned and smiled "well capturing me won't do any good I'm a shadow clone" I face palmed that was worse because her chakra was divided between her and who knows how many clones

"Hey nice scar on his chest who gave him that" Konahi asked scar what scar I thought before noticing the lightning shaped scar on his chest

"Kumo nin you've seem to know a lot about the third how did he get that" I asked

"I was lord thirds advisor but I don't know how he received that scar he was always ashamed of it"

Alright the idea he was a vain man who cared greatly for his appearance was quickly struck from my mind so if that wasn't it then what would cause shame about

That's it he must have damaged himself

"Konahi" I said but she and the little boy nodded it seems they came to the same conclusion I did

"Alright Reto Shikamaru let's go" Konahi said charging forward I shook my head at her bull headed charge and leapt back adding wind chakra to my Kukikama "Wind style beheading wind" I called swinging the Kukikama

Tygep moved to the side and lowered two of his fingers making his hell spear longer and more concentrated

I could feel the confidence coming from the Kyuubi jinchuriki from here as Shikamaru stopped the Raikage mid stab with one of his clans jutsu Konahi then hit him with a rasengan in the elbow forcing him to stab himself

"Well hurry and seal the bastard" ninja's nodded and quickly sealed him before he could recover again Konahi walked over and gave a smile her chakra aura receded revealing her shoulder length blonde hair her orange mid riff jacket white undershirt orange pants and sandals

"Heh troublesome as always eh Konahi" Shikamaru said Konahi smiled "Aw Shika you know you love me well probably not as much as Hitsuki does" Konahi said

The stupid Hyuga said what oh I should have done so much more than made him bleed I should have taken off his little head

"Hey Reto are you alright you look red your not sick or something are you"

"Meh he's fine he's just being troublesome" though he wasn't being as troublesome as Madara was going to be

It was two years until Reto admitted his feelings for her then six months of dating and a one month engagement

"Konahi Konahi are you paying attention to me" my eyes snapped up and I looked into Sakura's

"Sorry Sakura Chan what did you say" Sakura rubbed her temples and sighed "why did I agree to be your advisor again" I smiled "because you promised when we were seven"

"Exactly I made a major life decision at seven who does that" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and looked to Shikamaru who seemed to be having as much trouble as me not outright laughing

"Let's get back on track" Shikamaru said "the Daimyo has asked us to deal with the organized crime in Tanzaku the RD department want's to test a new kunai design and then you have to meet with Shino to discuss team placements"

"Tell the daimyo Kizuato wouldn't have been a problem if we had been given permission six months ago to take him out let your wife play with her new kunai design and I'll meet Shino at Ichiraku's"

Sakura gave me a knowing smile "someone doesn't want Sunato to learn about his future team" I growled but she was right my firstborn son would try to eavesdrop if I met with Shino at my home heck I would have done the same if I was in his shoes

"Yeah yeah laugh it up now but I'm putting him and Sarada on a team with Shou"

Sakura groaned and fell onto the couch "Konahi whyyyy when she passes I'm going to hear her complain about being on team with the doofus and the exercise nut all night"

I laughed Lee's boy had inherited all of his his his what's a good word eccentricness is that a word and close to nothing from his mother

"Hey my son is not a doofus" I said getting defensive not caring that the insult came from a twelve year old girl

"Easy Hokage she's a girl they're entitled to their opinions and she's sasuke's daughter so she'll have plenty" Shikamaru said and mumbled stupid teme and his teme genes under my breath

"I heard that" Sakura said damn it she heard me

"Anyway Shikadai Chocho and Inojin will be a team and I'll have Mirai train them" I said knowing Shikamaru would love that even if he wouldn't admit it

"It'll be troublesome to tell Shiho that he won't be going into her division" Shikamaru said "So I guess Kuvira Hyuga will be on a team with Sarutobi Hakubi and Inuzuka Kieta"

I nodded putting Hitsuki's daughter on this team would be good for her both strategically and emotionally since her mother Yakumo died last year

"The rookie of the year with the top kunoichi and dead last brings you back doesn't it" Sakura said and I nodded it did bring back memories

"Boss" Konohamaru said running into the room "we have a code S situation" I groaned and stood up "where is he"

"The hokage monument he's taken a page right out of your old playbook boss" I sighed at least it wasn't the sexy jutsu "I'm on my way"

I then left the way pervy sage used to go leaping out the window into the high rise metropolis that was Konoha

I briefly remembered what the village was like when I was a kid before continuing towards the monument leaping from a tree onto a building the same height

I found him climbing up the monument with a rope "maybe I should have chakra control be part of the academy curriculum" I said then thought about what kind of stuff I could have pulled off

"After Cho graduates" I decided when both my children were genin then do it I then decided to grab him before his rope broke "SUNATO UZUMAKI YOU ARE SO DEAD" I yelled at him

"Whatever" he said with his black and red tracksuit blonde hair and two whisker marks he reminded me so much of me or me as a boy anyways

"What were you thinking the other five kage are coming soon do you want them to see my face with paint all over it"

"Sorry I'll clean it" he said trying to walk away I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him next to me

"Sit" I commanded he refused so I have him the mom stare it's the same as my hokage stare but without the killing intent Sunato grumbled and sat down

"Alright what's wrong" I said "you don't pay attention to me all you do is work and train you don't even let me train with you"

I sighed he was right the past year I had been busy with Kizuato and rumors of Oto resurfacing "Sunato I'm sorry"

"Did you just apologize" he asked staring at me with his fathers green eyes I nodded before flicking him on his forehead

"Yes I did Sunato your my baby your my son and you mean the world to me" I told him "but I'm the hokage I have to look out for the whole village not just you and your sister"

"what about dad" he asked I smiled "your dad can handle himself when he isn't protecting you" I pulled out a locket and opened it showing Sunato a picture of him holding his newborn sister Cho

"I look at this every day maybe a hundred times a day you my son and I promise to spend more time with you believe it" I could send shadow clones to the office

"You promise" he asked and I nodded "come on let's go have some lunch" Sunato nodded and we went straight for Ichiraku's

"Yo Ayame two dozen bowls of ramen and whatever Sunato wants" "Same thing auntie Ayame"

For some reason I thought pervy sage may he rest in peace was laughing at me

I felt something small and fast tackle my leg I looked down to see the red hair and blue eyes of my nine year old daughter "Hi Cho did you have fun in the academy"

Cho nodded before letting go "mommy daddy says uncle Gaara is coming soon can you teach me raisin gun"

"It's rasengan Cho" I corrected "that's what I said raisin gun" I laughed and petted her on the head "so Cho where is your father"

"I'm right here" Reto said sitting beside me putting Cho in his lap my husband was wearing a Suna flak jacket and uniform with a Konoha headband "someone needs to get onto a training field their skills have been dulled in that big office of hers"

"Laugh it up now Reto but you're not going to have as much time for training either" I said with a smirk knowing I was charging him as the sensei for the new team 8

"And what does that mean" he asked "let's just say there's going to be a lot of D's in your future"

When he realized what she meant he groaned and ended up having to pick up the bill for the hundred bowls of ramen his family consumed

But hey that's part of being the Hokage's Husband

And this is where the story ends with some action some romance and a little bit of humor

Now some things to point out Naruto instead of being called Naruko or something like that I called her Konahi it's a combination of Konan and Yahiko's names

Second Male Temari in this story is named Reto after the first Kazekage and yeah there's a male Hinata in this story because I didn't want to do a lesbian angle with those two it's become a cliche

now I hope you enjoyed the story and good night


End file.
